The Angels From Kitai
by xxIluVmAlfoYxx
Summary: Back when Luke was little he had two of the most wierdest friends. After leaving Tattooine he thought he'd never see them again, but he was wrong. What part do they play in his epic journey? LukeOC HanOC and a lil bit of Leia bashing...


A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away...

A large caravan of sand people trudged along a long strip of sand. Suddenly a large escape pod landed in front of the huge caravan. Cautiously the leader and two other sand people approached the pod. Suddenly the top opened and cries were heard from inside. Curiously the sand people peeked their heads over the edges of the pod. Inside were two small infants. The sand people stared at them for a while, but couldn't figure out what race the babies were. The smaller of the two, on the left, had brown hair and big brown eyes. The second one had blondish brown hair and curious hazel eyes.

What was unusual about the two was the purple colored tattoos on their arms and necks. On their necks and arms were words in a different language unreadable to the sand people.

The strange language frightened the sand people and they decided they would kill the infants before they grew older and more harmful.

Suddenly a loud, terrifying screech echoed through out the desert. Shocked and frightened, the sand people scampered away in fear.

Quickly a lone figure, hooded in a large brown cloak, rushed over to the escape pod. Reaching inside he gently picked up both of the infants and hugged them to his body. Both babies, who had been screaming their heads off a second ago, ceased crying and looked up curiously at their rescuer. Smiling down at the infants he scurried towards his home for it was not safe to linger in one place too long.

As the years went on the infants grew into young girls. Both in their tenth year of life and full of curiosity. They still lived with the man who rescued them only eight years ago. They called him "Papa" but his real name was Obi Wan Kenobi. Ever since they were little he has taught them the ways of the Force and how to be in perfect harmony with both the good and the bad. Jade, a little blondish brown haired girl with a spunky attitude, wanted to go even further and become a Jedi, but Obi Wan forbid it.

"The Force," He had said, "is very powerful and can corrupt someone if they do not know how to control their emotions. Hatred is what will destroy any Jedi in the end."

Violet, a little brunette girl who loved peace and harmony, was content with what Obi Wan had taught her and wanted to learn the ways of her ancestors; the way of the healers.

Both girls had loved to wander around the desert in search of other people and children to play with. Finally one day they found the farm of Owen, Beru, and Luke. Luke was their young nephew who, like the girls, was in his tenth year of life.

They quickly became close friends. (Other than the fact that Jade kept making fun of him and Violet)

_Today is the day. _Obi Wan thought to himself.

"My children!" Obi called. "Come, I have something important to tell you."

Both girls dashed into the room. Violet asked, "What is it Papa? Do we get to go to town finally?"

Obi smiled apologetically. "No, child. It is something far worse."

"What is it?" Jade asked as she tilted her head to one side.

"I can not keep you any longer." Obi said sorrowfully.

"What do you mean Papa?" Both girls asked confused.

"You are going to live with my good friends." He sighed as they gasped in realization. "They have a son about your age. I'm sure all of you will have a wonderful time living together."

"But Papa!" Both girls shouted as they ran and hugged Obi. "We want to stay with you."

"I _know_ my children." Obi said as he hugged them back. "I know. But it is not safe here. We will leave tonight so get your things and be ready to go."

Both girls trudged miserably to their rooms to pack their stuff.

Seven years have gone by and both girls have turned into beautiful young ladies. Their lives had changed dramatically ever since they had to leave Obi Wan Kenobi. Sometimes they could stay in a town with other people, but usually they were on the run from hungry tax collectors. The Solo family, the family they have been living with, were not rich in any way and were always in debt. Mr. and Mrs. Solo had died two years ago by an ambush of storm troopers.

Left all alone, both girls have learned to live on the _Millennum Falcon_ with their friend Han and his buddy, a wookie named Chewbacca.

They now were in desperate need of money because Han, being the cocky smuggler he is, got in debt with Jabba the Hutt. Last month was when Jabba was supposed to receive the money and yet again they didn't have it.

Since a lot of good paying citizens need rides from Tatooine Han had suggested they land there.

"Stay inside the _Falcon_. Got it?" Han ordered.

"But why do we have to stay in here?" Violet asked. "We can help you find good paying costumers!"

Han smirked. "It's too dangerous for little sissy girls, like yourselves."

"SISSY GIRLS!" Both girls screamed.

"I am not a sissy girl," Jade yelled. Then added quietly. "But I don't know about Violet."

"Yeah-Wait! Hey!" Violet smacked Jade's arm.

"Han, I think that you're being a complete..." But it was too late. Han had already gone.

"Well how rude!" Violet said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Come on." Jade mumbled. "Let's start cleaning the ship like Han ordered."

Sighing in defeat both girls trudged to one of the compartment rooms and grabbed some towels, water, and soap. With heavy feet they walked into the cock pit and started to clean off all the buttons and thinga ma bobs. Suddenly the ship shook then gun fire followed.

"Oh great." Violet mumbled sarcastically. "What did Han do this time?"

Just then Han came running in yelling, "Chewy, get us out of here!"

A growl came from another room. Both girls looked at each other and sighed.

Han burst into the cockpit along with Chewy.

Taking a seat in the captain's chair Han started the _Falcon_ and said, "Looks like an Imperial Cruiser. Our passengers must be hotter than I thought. Try and hold 'em off." He said as he got up to leave. "Jade, angle the deflector shield while I make the calculations for the jump to light speed."

"Got it, El Capitan!" Jade said with a mock salute. Han groaned and rushed out the door.

After a few minutes Han raced back in and said, "Stay sharp, Violet. There's two more comin' in. They're gonna try and cut us off."

Jade exclaimed, "Why don't we make the jump to hyperspace!"

Han glared at her and said, "Watch your mouth, Jade, or you'll find yourself floating back to Tatooine." He smirked. "Besides I know a few maneuvers. We'll lose 'em."

Violet rolled her eyes. Just then a few blasts hit the ship.

"Here's where the fun begins." Han said grinning.

Violet sighed and asked, "How long till we can make the jump to light speed?"

Han replied, "It'll take a few moments to get the coordinates from the navicomputer."

"Are you kidding! At the rate they're gaining!" Jade shouted.

"Traveling through hyperspace ain't like making lemonade, hun! Without precise calculations we'd fly right through a star or bounce too close to a supernova and that would end our trip real quick, wouldn't it?"

Violet exclaimed, "What's that flashing?"

Han replied, "We're losing a deflector shield. Strap yourselves in. I'm going to make the jump to light speed."

Quickly both girls strapped themselves in and prepared for light speed. Suddenly time seemed to stop and the stars turned into streaks in the black sky.

Violet turned to Han. "So, who are these passengers anyways?"

"Weird bunch." He smirked. "Why don't you go see them for yourself?"

"Ok, I will." Violet grinned as she got up. "Come on Jade."

As both girls got up to meet the new passengers Han half yelled, "They're not that great! Just a kid and some old fossil…"

Both girls didn't hear the rest of what he was saying because they were already out the door and down the hall way to the passenger room.

Both girls gasped at who they saw. Sitting in the passengers chairs were Obi Wan and Luke.

"Papa?" Violet squeaked.

Obi Wan's head shot up. All he saw was Violet and Jade racing towards him before he was embraced in a strong hug. He smiled warmly down at them. "I had a feeling I would see you two soon, my children."

"Papa what are you doing here?" Jade asked as she and Violet let go of Obi.

"I'm going to teach Luke the ways of the Force." Both girls looked behind Obi Wan as someone cleared their throat.

"Luke?" Violet asked, just above a whisper.

Luke stared at her for a second unknowingly. Finally his eyes grew wide as he saw the tattoos on her arm and neck. Slowly he asked, "Violet? Is that you?"

"Luke!" Violet squealed as she hugged Luke with all her might. "What are you doing flying with a pilot like Han?"

"It wasn't my idea!" Luke said defensively.

"Sure." Violet giggled as she let go of Luke. He had changed so much from that ten year old boy she used to know. He was at least five inches taller than Violet and he had grown his hair longer now. The only thing the same about him was his sapphire blue eyes that seemed to look right into her soul.

"You look good." Luke said after a moment of awkward silence.

Violet blushed and looked away from him. "You look good too."

Violet looked up as she heard Obi Wan announce, "Luke I believe we should start your exercises."

"Right." Luke said as he smiled at Violet then walker over to Obi.


End file.
